The present invention relates to an underwater cleaning apparatus for cleaning underwater or submerged surfaces such as submerged surface of a ship's hull.
A known underwater cleaning apparatus for cleaning submerged surfaces has circular rotary brushes for cleaning the surface and a carrier carrying the rotary brushes and having wheels for driving the apparatus along the surface to be cleaned.
In the cleaning apparatus of the kind described, the wiping and cleaning performance of the rotary brushes is decreased almost to a half when the rotary brushes fail to follow up the configuration of the surface to be cleaned.
In addition, if the size of the apparatus as a whole is increased unlimitedly, the operation and handling of the apparatus by the diver will be seriously impaired.